Arid Sands: Rescue Mission
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: What starts out to be a rescue mission, still is, but in the end turns into something else...for Chip at least.
1. Chapter 1: High Speed Adventure

_**Arid Sands: Rescue Mission**_

* * *

**Aw, Chip is so cute in Sonic Unleashed! I absolutely adore the little guy. **

**Pairing: **ChipXCream (Pretty mild, I think there's going to be more action and adventure in this story, though)

* * *

"Hey Sonic!" An energetic voice called out, the small creature quickly flew after the speedy blue hedgehog. Sonic sped through the hot, sandy desert. The heat was unbearable for Chip, the sand was a golden color, and some of Robotnik's robots seemed to pop out from the ground.

"What's up?" Sonic didn't slow down he kept his speed up, Chip had a hard time keeping up with the speedy blue hedgehog.

"Can't you slow down?" Chip panted; his wings started to ache, and beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

Sonic smirked, "No way!" With that, the blue hedgehog ran even faster, leaving Chip way behind. "I got to find and rescue Cream!"

"Cream?" Chip questioned aloud, although Sonic didn't fill in the details. Suddenly, one of Robotnik's robots appeared behind Chip and aggressively hit Chip's head, making him fall on the ground. Chip landed on his back with a soft thud, the sun was blocked by the robot.

"Uh oh!" Chip's eyes widened as he stared at the giant robot. Fear overcame the small creature. Suddenly, a blue blur did a homing attack on Eggman's robot. The robot then blew up into smithereens. The small creature shielded his eyes from the robot's metals pieces. Sonic was kneeling on the ground before Chip. The speedy, blue hedgehog quickly got up and grabbed Chip, he hauled the small creature on his head.

"Thanks for saving me, Sonic!" The blue hedgehog ignored Chip.

"Hold on, okay?" Sonic ordered; Chip sat on Sonic's head, Indian style. Chip nodded his head. In less than a second, Sonic took off. The wind harshly blew into Chip's face, his eyes started to fill with tears; Chip squinted his eyes. He didn't know how Sonic could handle this. The small creature tightly gripped on the blue hedgehog's ears.

Sonic yelped, "Take it easy on the ears, will ya?" Slightly, Chip tried not to grab his ears so tightly, but when you're traveling at the speed of light, that's kind of hard to not grab so tightly. Sonic quickly sped through the desert, avoiding enemies, and going as fast as he possibly could.

Up ahead, there was a sharp turn. Sonic had to make sure he didn't turn to sharp, or else Chip would be sent flying off his head. Quickly, but carefully, Sonic made the sharp turn without Chip flying off him. They both sighed in relief. Sonic quickly sped onto a dash panel; Sonic launched himself slightly faster than before. The runway became a little bit narrow, Sonic made sure not to crash into the stone walls. Suddenly, to Chip's fear, there was a giant ramp. Chip's eyes widened in fear.

"Sonic! Don't go on the ramp!" Sonic smirked, ignoring Chip's request, and he quickly dashed to the ramp. The two were sent into the air, about fifty feet above. Chip yelled about; he clung onto the hedgehog's ears.

"Yahoo!" Sonic cheered out, a smile was planted on his face. Quickly, Sonic landed on the ground. Chip's eye twitched, he placed a hand over his chest, desperately trying to find his heart beat. Relieved, he felt it.

"I never want to do that again..." Chip murmured mostly to himself.

Sonic smiled, "Why not? That was fun!" Obviously, he heard his comment. Not waiting for Chip to reply back, Sonic quickly started to run again. Up ahead, there were some springs scattered about.

Sonic grinned, deviously. "Aha, this will be more fun than the boring ole ramps. You go a lot faster when you go on the springs!"

"Oh boy." Chip sighed out, they were inching closer to the springs. The small creature braced himself as he gripped tightly on Sonic's ears and dug his toes into Sonic's head.

Sonic ignored the pain and sped to the red, bouncy springs. Immediately, the two creatures were launched into the air. Chip's eyes were squeezed shut, his heart pounded through his chest, and his teeth were now bared out. In the air, there was another spring waiting for them. Sonic quickly bounced off the other spring. Luckily, for Chip, there were no more springs. Sonic landed on the roof of an old, sandy ruin. Without stopping, Sonic quickly dashed over a dash panel.

"Yeah!" Sonic cheered, excitedly as he felt the humid wind blow in his face.

"When will we stop?" Chip questioned, mostly to himself, but Sonic heard him.

"Once we find Cream!" Sonic answered.

"Who's Cream?" Sonic was about to answer his question, but out of nowhere, Robotnik's robots appeared. They were the same robots that had hit Chip on his head. All the robots had a R symbol on their chests, a missile was attached on their robotic arms, and their red eyes glowed as they stared at the two animals.

Sonic smiled, "Yeah, time to party!" Sonic quickly skidded to a stop. Chip was grateful for that. The blue hedgehog picked Chip up and placed him on the ground.

"Sonic?" The small creature was finally on his feet. Thank goodness!

"Stay here." Sonic commanded, sternly. The blue blur smiled as he quickly did a homing attack of the first robot. The first robot was blown into smithereens, like the robot from earlier. The second robot prepared to launch the missile to Sonic and the second robot launched the missile. Sonic saw the missile coming towards him from the corner of his eye, he quickly dodged it. The missile crashed into a stone wall that was awfully near Chip. Chip shrieked at the sound of the explosion. Some of the heavy stones from the wall fell. One of the rocks landed next to Chip.

"Ah!" Chip cried out in fear, the small creature used his wings to fly to a safer place. Because now, this was a danger zone. Sonic looked over his shoulder to see if Chip was alright, thankfully, he was.

Another huge bolder fell and crushed the third robot that was near the wall. The second robot was the only one left.

"Looks like you're the only one left. This will be a piece of cake!" Sonic suddenly dashed towards the robot. The robot began to launch the last missile that it had.

"Missiles, activate!" The robot said in a robotic tone. The missile was launched and was sped off towards Sonic. Sonic smirked as he quickly dodged the missile and quickly did a homing attack. The last and final robot blew up.

"Woo!" Sonic winked, "Too easy!" Chip came out of the safe zone and hovered in front of Sonic. The blue hedgehog grabbed Chip and placed him on his head.

"Come on, buddy, we need to hurry and find Cream."

"Who's Cream, though?"

* * *

**End of Chapter one! Woo! I think I got Sonic's character down, no? **

**Well, please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ancient Temple

_**Arid Sands: Rescue Mission**_

* * *

"Basically, Cream's a good friend of mine. She's kind, caring, and she does whatever she can to help. She's a great person." Sonic explained, as he slowed to a walk.

"Oh, so that's who she is." Chip said, his small body still sat on top of Sonic's head.

"Yep, and I got to find her. She must be scared..."

"And she must be hungry!" Chip asked, his wings started to flap and he hovered in front of Sonic. He slowly started to fly backwards.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "I'm sure she has food with her."

Chip laughed nervously, "Oh right!" He nervously scratched the back of his neck. "So Sonic, where do you thing she is?"

"Hm," Sonic looked around the deserted desert. The only things that were alive here were Robotnik's robots...and their not even alive. "Well, I think she's been taken here?"

"Here? Why here? It's so hot here! Couldn't they have taken her to somewhere colder?" Chip asked, he started to fan himself. Chip's tongue started to hand out of his mouth. The poor fellow started to pant.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders, "Come on, we're wasting time." And with that, Sonic grabbed Chip by his wings and started to run.

Chip yelped, "Hey! Watch the wings!"

* * *

A cream-colored rabbit was held captive in a terrifying room. All sorts of loud machines were near her. Cream and her friend, Cheese, was held captive in a cylinder, glass cage. The frightened rabbit huddled herself with Cheese, she was so scared.

"What are you going to do with us?" Her voice trembled as she asked the large man who was sitting in a large, leather chair. The man was none other than Dr. Eggman. Eggman smirked, deviously and didn't respond.

"Choa, choa!" Cheese exclaimed into Cream's chest.

"I know Cheese, I'm scared too."

* * *

"Sonic!" Chip exclaimed while holding onto Sonic's ears, tightly. "Slow down!" Sonic didn't listen to Chip's complaints. Instead, he sped up and soared through the air as he went on a ramp.

As Sonic landed on the ground, he skidded to a stop. The sudden stop made Chip fling off of Sonic's head and the poor, little guy landed on the sandy ground...face first.

"This is the place, I'm guessing." Sonic murmured to himself. The blue hedgehog walked up to an old, sandy ruin. Sonic slowly ran his hand across the old stone wall. Meanwhile, on the floor, Chip sat up and spat some sand that was in his mouth.

"Gross!" Chip shivered in disgust as he felt the sand in his mouth. He used his palm to wipe the sand off his tongue.

"Next time you stop like that, don't!" Chip complained as he kept palming his tongue. The blue hedgehog didn't listen to Chip, he slowly walked inside the temple.

Chip looked up and said, "Hey Sonic, wait up!" Chip spat out the rest of the remains that was on his tongue and flew after Sonic. Once they both entered, the door to the entrance (and exit) closed. Now, there was no way out. Inside was dark, Sonic could barely see his white gloves.

"It's a little dark here, try to keep close to me, okay Chip?" Sonic slowly took a baby step forward. Sonic didn't hear a reply from Chip.

"Chip? Did you hear me?" Sonic spun around and tried to look for Chip. He squinted his eyes, hoping maybe he could adjust to the dark a little.

"Chip?" Sonic called out again.

"Right here, Sonic!" Chip finally called out after those excruciating seconds, Sonic sighed in relief. Suddenly, Chip pressed his back against the narrow, stone wall. The part of the stone wall that Chip pressed against started to light up in a neon green color.

Sonic and Chip looked around, suspiciously, but then shrugged their shoulders.

"I think you just found our nightlight, Chip!" Sonic winked and started to walk without a problem.

Chip smiled proudly at himself, "Thanks, Sonic!" Chip stopped flying and landed on the ground. He walked right beside Sonic.

"So, where do you think she is?" Chip asked.

"She has to be somewhere in this temple, I just know it." Sonic answered.

Just then, Chip stepped on one of the ancient tiles. The tile slowly sunk beneath Chip's weight, and then it made a loud click noise.

Sonic glared at the small being beside him. "What the heck did you do?"

* * *

**_End of Chapter 2, review...please._**


End file.
